


Pokehero Captain America

by Markuse88



Series: Pokeheroes [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fanart, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokehero!Captain America, Pokeheroes, Pokemon Trainer!Avengers, Pokemon Trainer!Captain America, Pokemon Trainer!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: The first entry into the MCU!Pokeheroes Series. Starting with the First Avenger himself, Captain America and his team. Would love to hear yalls thoughts on my line up for him.





	

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/63416909@N02/39441179711/in/dateposted/)

This is the start for the Pokeheroes!Avengers set. Starting off with, of course Captain America. 

With Cap I went old school and kept it to the first gen of Pokemon. I chose to do this because in a way i think Cap would be nostalgic. The way I see it Cap would have been to poor back in the day to be a trainer. All of his Pokemon he got after thawing out in the present. By then though a lot of other Pokemon discovered and I think Cap would be overwhelmed so he'd stick to the gen he knew. 

Venusaur. The evolved form of the original grass type starter Bulbasaur. While Venusaur is immensely powerful, in terms of both stats and attacks, I think Cap would chose it because when he was a kid, wanting to be a trainer, Bulbasaur would be what he wanted as his starter. 

Arcanine. What better Pokemon for Cap? Powerful, loyal, strong, and smart. In a way it's Legendary, just like him. Not to mention Growlithe and Arcanine, ( in the games and cartoons), are popular in both the Army and Police but also as pets. I could see little Steve Rogers' family having a mangy Growlithe for pet. 

Hitmonchan. I chose this one as I have always seen Cap as more of a grappler, more of a boxer and brawler. I think that he would enjoy training, and training with a, Hitmonchan. Not mention Hitmonchan's Fire, Thunder, and Ice punches are very powerful.

Raichu. Like with Arcanine, in a way, I chose Raichu because of what I thought Cap would think/feel as a kid. While Raichu is powerful with a diverse attack set, their pre-evolutions Pikachu and Pichu, are common not only in forests but in cities as well. I can see young Cap wanting to catch and play with the Pikachus. 

Fearow. The closest thing to an eagle Gen 1 had. I think Cap would like a Fearow, over the more popular Pidgey family, because of their sheer size and power. Fearow, while temperamental and powerful, are large and majestic. Very beautiful creatures. 

Gyarados. While Gyarados has a x4 weakness to electric Pokemon/Attacks, in the right circumstance they are powerful, formidable opponents. Not to mention they come from humble beginnings. The weak and all but useless Magikarp. I think aside from thinking Gyarados is awesome and powerful that Cap would identify with that. Like with himself people only valued Cap after he "evolved" with the Super Serum. 

Hope you enjoyed. Would love to hear from you. More Pokeheroes to come.


End file.
